fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Melanie Harrison
"Samurai Ranger, Ready To Strike!" "Tectonic Strength, Samurai Yellow!" Melanie Harrison is the Yellow Ranger in Power Rangers: Samurai Strike. As the Yellow Ranger she pilots the Ape Folding Zord and controls the element of Earth. Character History. Melanie is a sweet, innocent, naive girl who was never supposed to be the Yellow Samurai Power Ranger. It was her older sister, Lydia Harrison, who was destined for the squad, but her untimely death forced Melanie to take her place. Although she is a bit of a fish out of water, the passion of the team and her promise to her sister inspired her to train hard and make her sister proud from the heavens where she looks down on Melanie. Obedient and skilled at martial arts, Melanie commands the element of Earth. Yet, for all her skill, Melanie is extremely hard on herself, primarily because she believes that she is stupid because of past bullying from classmates. The other Rangers try to dissuade her from believing so but she refuses to believe it. Her acknoweledgement of her faults were strong enough that she was immune to the power of a Demon Soldier who used the internal negative feelings against themselves but with Melanie's will so strong due to her self-loathing, she was unaffected by its power. It was only until Joey's encouragement that she was a great Samurai due to the fact that she coul not be affected by the Demon that Melanie finally begins to realize her purpose on the team. Melanie is very selfless and kind; her kindness caused Terrance, a young music protege, to fall in love with her. Her selflessness was highlighted when she decided to give up her soul to the Puppet Master Demon in return for the soul of her friends. When her soul was stolen in episode 5, she was glad that she was the only one among the team to have had this happen to them. Melanie has great respect for all the members of the group, especially Kimico and Shin. She admires Kimico as a female, stating that she is pretty, intelligent and can cook (apparently oblivious to the fact that Kimico is a terrible cook). Melanie looks up to Shin and always shows respect to him not only because he's her leader but because of his development from being a jerk to becoming close friends with all the Rangers. Arsenals & Zords. Arsenals. *Samuraizer *Samurai Katana **Earth Slicer **Samurai Disk Cannon **Mega Samurai Katana (Inside Megazord Cockpit) **Super Samurai Katana (In Super Samurai Mode) **Super Mega Katana (In Megazord Cockpit) *Disk Buckle *Black Box *Samurai Power Disk Zords. *Ape Folding Zord Transformations. Samurai Yellow 2.png|Samurai Yellow Ranger. Samurai Yellow 3.png|Super Samurai Yellow Ranger. Samurai Yellow 4.jpg|Samurai Yellow Mega Mode. Samurai Yellow 5.png|Samurai Yellow Ranger (Illusion Mode) Portrayal. Melanie Harrison is portrayed by actress Dena Kaplan. Her suit actor was Miwa Hashiguchi. Sentai Counterpart. *'Kotoha Hanaori' - Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Category:Yellow Rangers (CN Era) Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Heroines Category:Yellow Rangers Category:Samurais Category:Protagonists Category:Rangers Category:Power Rangers